1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of delivering and updating software, and more particularly, to systems and methods for delivering and updating device drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a new computer peripheral device is purchased, the user must also receive a device-specific driver of some sort. The device-specific driver provides a device-specific communication link between a host computer and the peripheral device. The device-specific communication link allows the host computer to fully utilize all available aspects and functions of the peripheral device. For example, a user must also install a compatible device driver for a USB interface device, such as an external drive for a personal computer (PC). The external drive typically requires a specific driver for the PC to communicate with the drive. A typical delivery method is that the driver software will be delivered through the Internet or through a CD that is enclosed in the packaging materials with the device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art process of delivering a device-specific driver. A device is installed or connected to the host PC, in block 110. A compatible device-specific driver must be loaded from some sort of media (i.e., a Compact Disk (CD-ROM) or floppy disk, etc.) or downloaded from the Internet. The media may also be enclosed with the device, from the manufacturer. The device-specific driver is installed in block 114. Once the device-specific driver is installed, then a device-specific communication link can be established between the device and the host PC using the device-specific driver in block 116. The device-specific communication link allows the user to use the device because the PC can efficiently communicate with the device.
Unfortunately, there are many problems with the device-specific driver delivery process described in FIG. 1. First, the user is required to manually install the driver. Often, the user must take additional steps to obtain the driver, such as go to the Internet and download the driver or find the CD-ROM that was shipped with the device. Occasionally the CD-ROM or other media can experience a media failure or other damage that prevents the PC from being able to access the driver that is stored on the media. In addition distribution problems can also occur such as the wrong CD-ROM or the wrong drivers being delivered with the device. Devices are often compatible with multiple PC operating systems (OS) and each OS requires a different device driver. The multiple device drivers further complicate the distribution of the device-specific driver for the user's specific OS.
Still another problem is the portability of the device. Many devices are portable and can be used in multiple locations. For example, a portable device such as a digital camera may be used at the office (i.e., connected to the user's office PC) and used at home (i.e., connected to the user's home PC). Therefore, the process of installing the driver is further complicated because the driver installation must to be duplicated for each and every PC that will be used with the device.
Device-specific drivers are often updated whether to correct defects or to expand capabilities of the device. Under the process described in FIG. 1, whenever a device driver is updated, the updated driver must be obtained and installed for each PC that will be used with the device. This results in the prior art process being even less user-friendly.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a more efficient and more user-friendly system and method to deliver, install and update a device-specific driver.